


Tight Fit

by stylesoftheshire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesoftheshire/pseuds/stylesoftheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis catches Harry reading fanfiction in which he spends his time wearing ice skating leggings and is inspired, leading to a touch of arse-worshipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ali at dinnerwiththestylinsonss.tumblr.com for her FABULOUS story Hearts of Ice.

‘Are you reading fanfiction again?’

Harry jumped out of his skin and reflexively slammed the lid down on his laptop, watching in panic as Louis came around from behind the sofa. 

‘Why do you always have to creep up on me like that?’ 

Louis shrugged, flopping down onto the armchair opposite him.

‘I like watching you get all flustered,’ he said indifferently. ‘So what was it about this time? I know you’re partial to a good – wossit? – _Liayn_ every now and then.’

Harry stared at him blankly. ‘What the fuck is a Liayn?’

Louis brushed his floppy fringe away from his face and propped his feet up on their coffee table.

‘You know, Liam and Zayn? That’s what you usually read anyway. The ones where Zayn is a tormented soul and Liam is an oblivious puppy but they end up snogging blah blah blah.’

Realisation dawned on Harry and he shook his head at his best friend.

‘It’s _Ziam_ , you muppet. Christ…’

Louis waved it off dismissively. ‘Like it matters, more people like Larry anyway.’

Harry felt his face burn like it always did when Louis mentioned Larry Stylinson. 

Imagine if the fans knew that they were only half right.

‘Yeah, I guess,’ he muttered, starting to fuss around with his laptop cable so he could hide his blush beneath his hair.

‘So what happened? Did Liam tear the cigarette from Zayn’s lips and replace it with a kiss? Or did Zayn get hit by a car because he was high on drugs and only Liam could bring him back from the coma?’ he asked mockingly, eyes bright with mischief.

Harry forced a laugh. ‘Maybe you’re the one who likes reading fanfiction, mate.’

Louis raised an eyebrow, smirking. ‘I’m just repeating what you’ve told me.’

Harry grimaced, swinging his feet up onto the sofa so his legs covered his laptop, and reached for his juice so he wouldn’t have to talk.

‘So?’ Louis pressed.

Harry raised an eyebrow over the rim of his glass in question.

‘What were you reading?’ Louis asked sounding a little exasperated.

Harry swallowed and shrugged in faux nonchalance. ‘Never said I was reading anything.’

Louis’ brow knitted together perplexedly. ‘Why are you acting so shady?’

‘’m not acting shady,’ he defended, even though he could feel the flush spreading up his neck.

‘Yes, you are. You’re all tense and avoiding the question.’

Harry shrugged again, his stomach churning a little.

Louis took his feet off of the table and leant forward in his chair, propping his elbows on his knees and his chin on his knuckles. He squinted across at him for a few seconds, making Harry very conscious of the heat under his knees radiating from his laptop.

‘You’re hiding something,’ he finally said with a certainty that told Harry he definitely wasn’t going to let it drop now.

He wasn’t even sure why he hadn’t just said outright that yes, he had been reading fanfiction and no, it wasn’t Ziam – it was Larry. 

‘Can you get me a drink?’ Louis asked suddenly. Slightly thrown, Harry immediately jumped to his feet, grateful for the change of subject.

He was three steps away from the sofa before he realised the mistake he had made as Louis lurched forward quick as a flash and snatched his laptop from his vacated seat.

‘Dinner with the Stylinsons?’ Louis read as the Tumblr page flashed up on screen. ‘Well, only if you’re cooking, Curly,’ he added with a grin.

Harry stood frozen to the spot, watching as Louis clicked through a few of the pages, not knowing whether he should stick it out or run for his life.

‘Is this why you were acting weird?’ Louis asked eventually. ‘Because you were reading about… us?’

Harry couldn’t speak past the awkward lump in his throat, nodding mutely instead and instantly feeling idiotic when Louis started laughing.

He wasn’t sure whether he should feel insulted or not, but when Louis opened his arm out inviting him to sit on the arm of his chair, he went willingly. His whole body heated up when Louis’ hand rested on his waist, but his eye was fixed on the hand that was still scrolling through the fanfiction on screen.

‘It’s not weird reading this sort of thing, I know it doesn’t mean anything,’ Louis said, offering distracted reassurance as he clicked along to the next chapter. ‘This one looks pretty good… Hearts of Ice, is it?’

‘Mhmm,’ Harry mumbled, looking down at the sentences he had already read about three times.

‘Hey, listen to this bit: “Harry had to stand there for a moment, mouth dry, pulse soaring, and vision blurring because _damn_ , Louis’s ass looked great in those skating pants.”’ Louis giggled to himself sillily. ‘Can you imagine me wearing all that lycra?’

Harry forced a laugh because _damn_ he had been imagining just that ever since he started reading. He had seen Louis in just his boxers on countless occasions and it was something that these writers could only dream of, giving him the advantage of an even clearer picture of what Louis in skating trousers would look like. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t had a few HOI fantasies when he only had his hand for company.

‘Harry?’

Louis was looking up at him with a strange look on his face, something like curiosity and mischief that made Harry feel altogether uncomfortable.

‘What?’

Louis quirked an eyebrow briefly. ‘Nothing,’ he said, shaking his head and closing the laptop.

Harry felt his heart beat slow down, but felt at a loss again when Louis got to his feet, shoving his phone and wallet into his pocket. 

‘Are you going somewhere?’ he asked, starting to feel a bit panicky. 

‘Just popping into town,’ Louis called over his shoulder, already at the front door. ‘Did you need anything getting?’

Harry shook his head, wondering if he had made things awkward between them. ‘No, I’m alright. Lou, are –’

‘Alright, I’ll be back soon, baby cakes.’ Louis turned and winked. ‘Don’t go anywhere.’

-

Louis didn’t fully understand why he was doing this, but he was sure only part of it was because it would be funny. The way Harry sometimes looked at him was beginning to make sense and, judging by the flipping in his own stomach as he quick-footed down the high street, it was safe to say that it might not be entirely one-sided. 

He tugged his beanie down low and his collar up high as he stepped into the sports shop, making a beeline for the employee who seemed least likely to recognise him – a forty-something pot-bellied man with a balding problem.

‘Hi, uhh…’ He hesitated, clearing his throat and suddenly feeling a little ridiculous.

‘Can I help you with something, mate?’ the guy encouraged.

Louis swallowed his pride and thought of the blush on Harry’s cheeks. 

‘Do you sell any kind of ice skating leggings?’

-

When Louis returned an hour later, Harry was fully prepared to trip over his words as he tried to get out an explanation he had failed to come up with as to why he read Larry fanfiction.

‘Listen, Lou–‘

‘Sorry, mate, can’t talk,’ Louis called breezily, bustling through the living room with a carrier bag clutched tightly in his hand. ‘Got some stuff to do.’

Harry’s heart sank and he collapsed back onto the sofa, his attempts to convince himself that Louis hadn’t been freaked out by his literary choices seemingly futile. He pressed the back of his wrist between his eyes, not seeing the way Louis looked over his shoulder and bit back a grin before trotting off down the hall.

Harry heard the power shower turn on and let his hand wander idly down to play with the hem of his t-shirt. It seemed silly to try and prevent the flood of images that usually accompanied the knowledge of Louis being in the shower. His fingers slipped underneath to toy with the fine hairs that grew at the bottom of his stomach, tugging them lightly so he tingled in time with the pictures behind his closed eyelids – Louis tipping his head back under the showerhead, hot water tracing the curve of his back, his arse wet and soapy as he ran his hands over himself. Maybe he would give himself a few tugs as he worked the soap in... Maybe he would lean against the shower door and duck two fingers between his legs and push them inside, sliding easily.... Maybe Harry would come in his pants if he didn’t stop thinking about it.

He let out a noise halfway between a sigh and a groan, removing his hand from where it was starting to palm over his groin and let it settle on his stomach again. Before he knew it, he had dozed off.

-

‘Harry.’

‘’m sleepin’, go ‘way.’

‘ _Harry_.’

‘Tired, piss off.’

‘Shouldn’t be sleeping at this time in the afternoon.’

‘Leave me ‘lone.’

Harry thought he had won that one, but next thing he knew a sofa cushion was thrown at his face and he shot up, head going light.

‘What the fuck, Louis?’ he demanded, staring around until his eyes found the culprit standing behind the armchair opposite him.

Louis blinked at him innocently, leaning on the back of the chair. 

‘Just helping you out, mate,’ he shrugged. ‘If you nap now then you won’t be able to get to sleep later and you’ll be a grumpy bastard for rehearsals tomorrow.’

‘Still a rude awakening,’ he mumbled through a yawn, shaking his head. 

‘I was trying to be gentle but you were being stubborn.’

‘Mmm,’ Harry hummed, eyeing Louis’ shower-damp hair and getting that same guilty feeling he always did when he had been on the brink of wanking over his best friend. Not that he hadn’t crossed that line before. ‘Right, well I’m going to go get a shower.’

He made to stand up from his seat, but Louis held his hand up and for some silly reason Harry obeyed the silent command because he couldn’t remember a time when he hadn’t.

‘What?’ 

Louis grinned mischievously and then sauntered around the armchair until he was standing between the coffee table and Harry. 

At first, Harry didn’t notice anything unusual.

‘Lou, wha—‘

Words failed him when Louis dropped his hands to his hips, drawing attention to what it was that covered his lower half. At a passing glance, someone on the other side of the room might just think they were a pair of black skinny jeans, perhaps on the very skinny side, but just jeans nonetheless. However, if you were about two feet away from where Louis stood with one hip cocked to the side like Harry was, then it would become very clear that what he was wearing wasn’t made out of denim at all.

‘A-are those…?’ 

Harry was stammering but he couldn’t help it. His mouth had gone completely dry and he didn’t care how obscene it was to stare so blatantly at his best friend’s crotch, because it was right in front of his face covered in a material that clung like a second skin.

‘Yep,’ Louis nodded triumphantly. ‘Ice skating trousers. Or leggings, whatever. Let’s just say I was a little bit… inspired. I’m up here by the way.’

Harry’s head snapped up guiltily, feeling himself flush hot.

‘S-sorry, I just —‘

‘Relax! I was just kidding,’ Louis laughed. ‘Why would I buy something like this if I didn’t want you to look?’

Harry’s brain was fluff as he tried to comprehend what Louis was saying, especially as the blood had decided to vacate his faculties and head south instead.

‘You bought this for me to look at?’ he asked slowly. 

Louis quirked his head to one side and shrugged a shoulder. ‘You could say that. Shall I give you a different angle?’

Harry’s mouth dropped open and coherent thought escaped him again, but Louis didn’t seem to expect an answer and instead did a 90 degree turn so he was sideways on. 

‘Better?’

Harry nodded mutely because of course this was better. This way he could admire the bulge in the front of Louis’ trousers – which he daren’t believe had gotten bigger since he first stood in front of him – as well as the fantastic curve of his arse, the material seeming to become a part of his body with how tightly it fit to him. 

He could feel his dick twitch in his pants and his hands were itching to just reach out and grab hold of him, but he wasn’t sure if that was in the rules… whatever the rules were. All he could do was sit and stare, drinking in the work of art that stood in front of him, not noticing the way Louis was biting his lip and looking down at him with darkened eyes.

‘Are you… are you going commando?’ Harry asked, eyes fixed on the smooth curves.

‘Didn’t want any VPLs,’ Louis replied cheekily, giving his hips a little wiggle and nearly undoing Harry in one. ‘That stands for Visible Panty Lines, by the way.’

‘I know what it stands for,’ Harry grumbled, trying to sound like this whole situation wasn’t affecting him or his underwear as much as it was, but he failed when Louis decided to spin another 90 degrees so that he was faced with the most perfect bum he had ever had the pleasure to playfully slap in concert, all the while during which he had just wanted to sink his teeth into it… and maybe his cock. 

Louis gave another dutiful wiggle. ‘Well? What do you think?’

Definitely his cock.

‘Great.’ Harry kicked himself because ‘great’ was a complete understatement when it came to Louis Tomlinson wearing things that were so tight it was like he was wearing nothing at all.

There was a beat of silence and then Louis spoke again and, for the first time that day, he sounded a little bit nervous which conversely settled Harry, albeit fractionally considering what he was he said.

‘You can have a feel if you want.’

Harry very nearly swallowed his own tongue. ‘P-pardon?’

Louis cleared his throat and shifted on his feet a little and Harry realised how peculiar it was to be having a conversation with him when his back was turned.

‘The material, like. It’s really soft and stuff and yeah… it’s comfy, so you can have a feel?’

Harry was very sure that this would cross whatever line there was between himself and Louis, if it hadn’t been crossed already, but it was the kind of once in a lifetime opportunity that he couldn’t deny.

‘Um... okay.’

Slowly and unsurely, he moved his hands from where they had been gripping his knees and placed them awkwardly on the backs of Louis’ thighs. He heard a tiny sigh and looked up to see Louis’ head had tipped back slightly, giving Harry the boost to move his hands down minutely and back up again. It could barely be classed as a rub, but if he thought about it too much – if he thought about anything that had happened in the past ten minutes too much – he would probably end up jizzing himself. 

He shut his eyes tight – if he looked at Louis’ bum any longer then he didn’t think he’d be able to resist just… biting it. 

But the frustration was building up inside him, years of pent up wanting and not being able to have, and now it was standing right in front of him, practically telling him, but he couldn’t. Instead he squeezed his hands, feeling the firm flesh of Louis’ thighs through the soft material.

He couldn’t stop himself from imagining what it would be like to have those thighs wrapped around his neck.

And that’s when Harry moaned because he couldn’t keep quiet any longer and, as if on cue, Louis’ left thigh trembled in his grip, like he was having trouble keeping upright just like Harry was having trouble breathing.

‘ _Lou_.’ There wasn’t much else he wanted to say right now.

‘Go higher,’ Louis said, still managing to sound roguish even when it was clear he was losing his cool as well. ‘Feel where it really has to stretch.’

‘I-I don’t think I sh—‘

‘ _Harry_.’ 

It was like magic the way Harry did as he was told, his hands jumping up to grope almost aggressively at Louis’ arse, as if this was perfectly normal and something he did every day. A passing thought as he squeezed the round cheeks was that maybe after today it would be.

‘Christ, Lou,’ he muttered, pressing his fingertips into the softness. 

Louis chuckled breathlessly, spreading his legs a little further apart so he could keep his balance. ‘You’re meant to be appreciating the trousers, not my fabulous behind.’

If his voice hadn’t cracked then maybe Harry would have believed him, despite everything leading up to this moment telling him he didn’t mean it either. 

He was getting more daring now, starting to feel a little drunk with how much he wanted this and when you’re drunk you don’t always think of the consequences and that’s the only explanation Harry could have given if someone asked him why he did what he did next.

He may have been a little rough, but perhaps Louis was expecting to be pushed forward until he was bent over, hands splayed on the low coffee table and his arse angled toward Harry’s face.

‘Fucking hell, watch it, Harry,’ he gasped, turning his head to the side so he could look behind him, so Harry could see how pink his pretty face had become, so Harry could see that he wasn’t really complaining at all.

They locked eyes, wild and thirsty, and Harry decided that now, with Louis bent over in front of him, was as good a time as any to tell him what he had been meaning to tell him for a good couple of years.

‘I fucking want you, Lou.’

Louis groaned and Harry could see him trying to dig his fingernails into the glass-top. ‘Get on with it then.’

And Harry was unleashed, surging forward to mouth through the fabric, kissing down the line of Louis’ arse like he was hungry for it, his hands kneading the cheeks like he wanted to tear him apart.

‘Oh my god,’ Louis breathed. ‘Harry, _please_.’

Harry didn’t know what he was asking for, but he knew what he wanted to do, what he wanted to see, what he wanted to taste.

He stuck out his tongue to press against the leggings right where he knew what he wanted was, feeling Louis moan and push himself backwards until Harry couldn’t take it anymore and yanked the trousers down.

He groaned unrestrainedly with Louis’ bare arse bent in front of him, making him unzip his own jeans and take out his dick, so hard it nearly hurt. Louis’ skin was tanned all over with the slightest of tan lines that Harry just wanted to suck along the border of, and his cheeks were covered in the softest of peach fuzz hair that ran smooth under his searching fingers. 

‘Christ,’ he mumbled, not even thinking properly when he gave one cheek a sharp slap that made Louis yelp.

‘Kinky,’ he heard Louis breathe, soon followed by a shuffling as Louis freed himself from the lycra properly and pushed them down so they were around his knees.

‘Not kinky, just horny,’ Harry replied, but he couldn’t resist smacking the other side, just to even it out and watch the skin flush pink. He pulled back a bit to get a better view, his eyelids fluttering when he saw Louis’ thick cock bobbing between his legs. ‘Fuck, look at you… gorgeous.’

He leant forward to brush his lips against Louis’ bare skin, smelling the baby soap he used in the shower ( _‘if you tell anyone I use baby bath to keep my skin soft I swear I won’t let you make me breakfast ever again, Curly’_ ) and he couldn’t resist it any longer. 

He parted the two fleshy mounds with his hands and ducked his head in close, kitten-licking over the ring of muscle experimentally and feeling it flutter under his tongue.

‘ _Shit, shit, shit_ ,’ Louis breathed, arching his back down and pushing his arse back into Harry’s face.

Encouraged, Harry got a little more daring, using the flat of his tongue to lap over the sensitive area, sucking and nipping, then curling it into a point and pushing inside. He spread the cheeks apart further, welcoming it every time Louis pushed back onto him and eventually dropping one hand so he could touch himself just a little bit because it felt like he was on fire. 

He groaned as his fingers wrapped around himself, his lips and tongue working messily over Louis’ hole and making him so wet that Harry just wanted to slip a finger inside him, so he did.

‘Fuck,’ Louis gasped, dropping onto his forearms. ‘ _Harry_.’

Harry couldn’t believe how turned on he was to have a finger inside Louis, to feel how hot and tight he was and hear him moan because of it. He wanked himself faster as he licked around his middle finger, fucking it in and out of Louis and getting so lost in it that he almost let himself come, stopping himself just in time and squeezing the base of his cock.

He put his hand to other uses, squeezing at Louis’ arse, scratching over its curve, stroking the crease where it met his thigh, and then abandoning it altogether to slip between Louis’ legs to roll his balls in his palm.

‘God, you’re too good at this,’ Louis swore, nearly buckling when Harry’s hand found his cock, fat and flushed, and started pumping it in time with his finger, multi-tasking like a pro as his tongue still swirled. ‘Too fucking good.’

Harry couldn’t stop himself from smiling, always pleased to impress Louis, and he briefly wondered if Louis could feel his grin before sliding in another finger and pulling his mouth away completely.

Louis whined and Harry slowed down the hand that was working his cock, starting to feel jealous of the attention it was getting when his own had to be neglected.

‘Have I ever told you that your arse is fucking incredible?’ he asked, massaging Louis’ balls again. ‘Because it is.’ He stretched his fingers apart, wanting Louis to really _feel_ it. ‘Inside and out.’

‘Jesus, Harry,’ Louis panted. ‘You’re going to kill me.’

‘Not just yet, I hope,’ Harry smirked, standing up and letting his unzipped jeans pool around his ankles. His underwear caught under his balls and he took his hand away from Louis’ to push them down as well, legs now bare and his cock sliding against Louis’ arse next to where his fingers were still buried inside him. ‘Christ, you look good like this,’ he muttered, curling his fingertips on one hand and palming the dip at the bottom of Louis’ spine with the other. ‘Please… let me fuck you.’

‘I’d be offended if you didn’t,’ Louis said breathlessly, grinding back on Harry’s hand. ‘We should’ve done this a lot sooner.’

‘You’re telling me,’ Harry mumbled, eyeing up the bottle of baby oil tucked down the side of the sofa ( _‘Harry, if anyone finds out I use baby oil as well I’ll have to kill you’_ ). ‘I’ve been waiting a while.’

Louis groaned long and low as Harry’s fingers twisted a little inside him when he shifted to reach the oil. ‘Why didn’t you do anything about it then?’  
Harry flicked open the lid and squirted some between Louis’ cheeks, watching it collect on his fingers before he drove them back in again. ‘Didn’t think you’d want me back.’

‘I didn’t think I did either,’ Louis admitted, inhaling sharply as Harry added a third finger. ‘Must’ve been fucking blind.’

Harry felt his cock throb and drizzled baby oil along the length of it, hissing as it cooled his hot skin. He tossed the bottle aside and smoothed it evenly, trying to be as brisk as possible because if he wasn’t then it might all be over before he had even started. He shuddered and curled the fingers he had inside Louis, hearing him growl and using his foot to push down the leggings from Louis’ knees until he could step out of them.

‘D’ you think you’re ready?’ he asked. ‘I don’t think I can wait much longer.’

Louis clenched purposefully. ‘Fuck me, Harry. _Please_. I need you.’ 

Harry pulled his fingers out quickly, not bothering to apologise when Louis yelped because he didn’t waste any time in nudging his cock against him instead. He took a deep breath, hands braced on Louis' hips, thumbs rubbing little circles in an attempt to soothe any tension away. 

He started pushing forward, choking on air when just the tip was inside and digging his fingernails into Louis’ skin. It felt amazing and he was soon thrusting forward until he was completely sheathed.

‘Holy shit.’ He gritted his teeth and tried to calm his breathing. ‘Louis, you… _fuck_.’

‘Yeah,’ Louis agreed, turning to look over his shoulder. His eyes were bright and his cheeks were rosy, his still-damp hair making it look like he had already been fucked. ‘ _Fuck_.’

‘How does it feel?’

‘Weird… b-but good,’ he stuttered, overwhelmed. Harry pulled out a couple inches and then pushed back in, rubbing him just the right way. ‘ _Shit_ , yes, definitely good. Christ, _move_ , Harry.’

‘Yes, yes, yes,’ Harry panted, snapping his hips back and forth. ‘So hot, Lou. So _tight_.’

Louis gripped the edge of the coffee table as Harry fucked into him, his cock slapping up against his stomach and setting his senses on fire as the stretch of Harry inside him burned. Every now and then Harry would jerk a certain way, pressing against that spot that drove him wild.

‘Right _there_ , Harry, jesus fucking christ, so _good_ , so fucking good, oh god,’ he chanted, his sweaty palms slipping as he tried to push himself back onto Harry’s cock. ‘You’re amazing.’

‘God, you’re gunna make me come so hard, Lou,’ Harry moaned, fitting his hips snugly to the curve of Louis’ arse and rotating in small circles, their damp skin sliding against each other until he pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back in. ‘Gunna make you come.’

‘Yes, make me come, please, need you to make me come, fuck, fuck, _fuck_.’

Harry reached around Louis’ hip, pulling him up and supporting him against his chest so he could get a hand on his cock, smearing the pre-come along the taut skin before matching the rhythms.

‘Feel good, Lou?’ he asked, tongue curling around the shell of Louis’ ear.   
Louis’ head fell back onto Harry’s shoulder as he tried to gasp in enough air, simultaneously trying to grind back and thrust forward, eventually giving up and just letting himself be used. ‘So good, so good, I’m gunna come, Harry, I’m gunna come, _fuck_!’

He tensed in Harry’s arms, all of his muscles going tight as he spilt over and Harry worked him for everything he had, not letting go until Louis whined and fell forward again, slumping over the coffee table. 

Harry raised his own hand to his mouth and sucked his fingers clean, groaning, before clamping back onto Louis’ hips and fucking him relentlessly. Louis was so tight he nearly lost his mind, his body still spasming around his cock. 

He could feel it all culminating in the pit of his stomach and pulled out at the last moment to use his fist, losing his breath for the hundredth time when Louis turned his face to the side to look him in the eye. He came with a shout, painting white streaks over Louis’ arse and watching it drip over the tanned skin in dizzy fascination.

He could see Louis’ breath misting the glass of the coffee table, a tiny smile pulling at his parted lips. He looked pink and fucked out and perfect, and it made Harry’s legs even wobblier.

‘Wow.’ Harry collapsed back onto the sofa, pulling Louis down with him. ‘That was just… wow.’

Louis arranged himself on top of him, using his chest for a pillow. ‘You’re telling me – best forty quid I’ve ever spent,’ he quipped, still sounding breathless.

‘Oi.’ Harry smacked him lightly on the bum, immediately rubbing it afterwards and letting his hand rest on the curve, ignoring the stickiness. ‘You make me sound like some kind of prostitute.’

Louis breathed in deeply, feeling Harry’s heart race under his cheek. ‘Don’t worry, you’re worth at least a grand.’

Harry hummed, too exhausted to carry on with the playful bickering, and just enjoyed the feeling of Louis’ naked skin against his as they wound down. Perfectly content, they lay silent for a few minutes, their heartbeats calm before Louis spoke up again. 

‘Hey, Harry?’

‘Mmm?’

Louis shuffled a little against him. ‘Do they get together in the end? In Hearts of Ice, I mean.’

Harry felt his chest warm. ‘What do you think?’ he asked softly, nuzzling Louis’ sweet-smelling hair.

Louis sighed happily and tucked his face into Harry’s neck, puckering his lips gently to leave the smallest of kisses. ‘Yeah, I think they do,’ he murmured. Harry could feel eyelashes fluttering against his skin before he heard Louis whisper, delicate and unsure. ‘Do we?’

Harry smiled, feeling everything that mattered falling right into place with Louis cradled in his arms.

‘Of course we do.’


End file.
